


Gänseblümchen

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: M/M, Nazi Germany, World War II, finkeldorf - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *不是很清楚K的名字，直接用了其他人写的Klaus*对历史与德军了解不甚多，如有bug敬请谅解与指出*加入部分私设，成人情节提及我又开始乱打tag了，ooc都是我的，finkeldorf就是坠好的！
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Gänseblümchen

在他们听上去有点戏剧化的“少年团重逢”之前，弗雷德里希·芬克尔短暂地认识过克伦森多夫上尉。  
克劳斯·克伦森多夫。  
这个名字停留在他的舌尖，然后在一个金色铺满了雏菊花瓣的下午，金色头发的士兵坐上了去往萨克森豪森*的车。  
那时候克伦森多夫还不是上尉，他顶着中尉的军衔在波兰成为了突击队队长，在那之前他短暂地和这个金发男孩在柏林的驻军营地打过照面——芬克尔不确定他记得自己的名字，但克劳斯，这是个很容易给人留下印象的家伙，比如他看上去吊儿郎当的军装和随口就来的笑话——很难说清楚，芬克尔想，但他确实看上去和其他人不一样。  
他们没说上太多话，就像你没法认识驻军营地里的所有人，他们的调令上端正地打印着不同的目的地，这注定了匆匆照面即是永别。  
——但对弗雷德里希而言，这个不大善言辞的雅利安小伙子在称得上他人生最厌恶榜单前三名的集中营生活中唯一的乐趣，就是在偶尔的派对和无数啤酒瓶堆叠起的“男人时间”里难得地打开话匣，向和他勾肩搭背的同僚吹嘘自己远在柏林的“黑发姑娘”。  
克劳莎。  
在他被无数次追问后轻声吐出这个简短的双音节词时，舌尖那个名字开始变得炽热滚烫，他像是被自己的唾液灼伤，碧色通透的眸子里倒映出的是克伦森多夫上扬的唇角。  
没有人会怀疑他的故事，以及腼腆的大男孩抿着嘴唇时眼底荡漾开的那些满溢的温柔。

芬克尔不喜欢这里，从他的军靴踏上这片焦黑发硬的土壤开始。最初这里有哭声，有惨叫和哀嚎，那总是让他睡不着觉，他在凌晨翻下床跪在地上干呕，他忘不了走进“淋浴间”的人们的眼神——押送他们不是他的工作，但他总能闻到皮肉被炙烤的焦糊气味。很难说清楚犹太人和他们究竟有什么区别，弗雷德里希想，他不属于SS。  
他知道父亲费了多大的力气才没把他也送去东海岸，或者波兰，或者其他子弹横飞的地方，但他的确不喜欢这里，甚至称得上憎恨，他厌恶这里的一切。  
他宁愿他去了波兰，在那个假设里，他替克伦森多夫挡住了飞溅进右眼的弹片。  
虽然后者强调那颗嵌在眼眶里的玻璃珠至少给了他一只颜色清浅通透的眼睛。  
幸运的是他没有在这里待上太久，弗雷德里希很快被调回了后方的营地，他试着寻找过他的“克劳莎”，但他不知道是不是自己拼错了名字，一切都如海里捞针，没有半点踪迹。  
直到他送走了上一个总是无所事事地对着孩子们感慨青春火热的老家伙，然后接到了新任长官的调任通知。  
克劳斯抬手拍了拍金发年轻人的脸颊，“开心点，”他说，“Finkel, mein Junge.*”  
K上尉喜欢这么喊他的副官，虽然他们经手了一批又一批的“Jungen”。  
“但我的男孩只有一个。”  
他这么说的时候甚至没看着他的弗雷迪，在不远处穿着少年团制服的男孩们在“高年级生”的指挥下扭打成无数个小小的一团，克伦森多夫的大衣只扣了第二颗扣子，风自硬挺的布料呼啸而过，留下些许稍纵即逝但层叠不断的褶皱。在孩子们面前他的着装风格严肃了许多，芬克尔看着他的笑容，他忽然想起几年前在柏林的驻军营地，阳光从帽檐洒落在K的唇角，又吻过了雏菊的细蕊，盈满而溢，顺着花瓣掉了一地。  
遗憾的是这天没有太阳。

克伦森多夫记得这个金发碧眼的男孩，事实上如此典型的雅利安血统在军队里并不算少见，非要说是什么给他留下了印象——不得不说，从那双通透的眸子里射向他的目光实在太过胶着。  
那头金发被压在了灰黑色的军帽下，只有边角翘起的枝节末梢在阳光下闪耀。  
但K队长的确很快便将在驻军营地这个无伤大雅的小插曲抛在了脑后，他带领的突击队战绩不菲——直到那一次误判形势的战斗。  
那场带走了他一只眼睛的战斗。  
它结束地很快，谁都没想到那个狭小的村庄藏得下那么多人，他领着仅存的士兵仓皇回到驻扎点时，眼前只剩下被炮火照亮了半边血色的夜空。  
他看着那个抢走了他的手榴弹被血染花了脸的男孩时，忽然想到了那个晚上的自己。  
幸运的是上帝没有再拿走一只眼睛，但男孩的母亲显然并不满意于他对儿子的照料——噢，罗茜。  
严格意义上来说他的确是先认识保罗·贝茨勒的，在驻军营地里他们住得很近，后来他就失去那个家伙的消息了，但他记得对方得意地显摆妻子照片的模样。  
——噢，罗茜。  
那天晚上芬克尔对于替他检查“伤情”的坚持超乎了他对这个男孩的所有想象，理所当然地，K上尉没有拒绝他的副官这点“小小的善意”，虽然那让他有点尴尬。但所有人都知道他们的克伦森多夫上尉不是个会因为这种小事害羞的人，于是他大方地脱下了裤子岔着腿坐在了床边（这成功地让弗雷迪的脸颊泛起了点红），然后一切都看上去十分正常，他甚至带着点炫耀地让芬克尔拨弄他的“负伤部位”——在他的男孩把他含进去之前。  
但没有什么发生的不顺理成章，没有人知道这是从什么时候开始的，也许是K上尉第一次把他的酒壶递给他的副官，也许是他喂给后者的第一块点心，也许是无数次烟雾缭绕中的唾液交换，也许是焚书的火光里明暗不定的侧脸和在一片漆黑里的唇舌纠缠，也许是颇为戏剧化的后方重逢戏码，也许是柏林的阳光下那朵被染成金色的雏菊。

幸运的是盖世太保们的眼睛暂时没有看向这个几乎被孩子们挤满的地方，至少在太阳落山后窄小的宿舍间里，他们可以做他们自己。  
“They would rather die for it.”

克伦森多夫并不喜欢戴军帽——或者说单纯地不喜欢芬克尔戴，他边说着“那看上去蠢透了”，认真地替已经不算是大男孩的青年抚平被帽檐压翘的碎发。每个人都知道K上尉算是个好人，至少在孩子们心里他有着威严高大的形象——虽然他的故事里有不止一处添油加醋的成分，但在这个狂热的少年团里，有谁不向往战场？何况这个男人身上有炮火洗礼留下的勋章。  
但芬克尔知道他眼底的乌青，最开始他只是在半夜听见克伦森多夫的房间里的异响，从他鼓起勇气敲响对方的门后，他几乎每天都睡在那儿。他把他的长官紧紧圈拥在怀里，他感受这个中年男人的战栗和抽噎，他拿走克劳斯颤抖的手里捏着的枪，替K取来那个银色的酒壶和有镇定效用的药片。他看见了金色的笑容下血淋淋的疮疤，那之后的一段时间他们总是整夜的做爱，战争留下的创伤并不只停留在身体表面，K说他总是听见那天的机枪轰鸣，士兵胸口的锈色洇散，化作漫天血染的火光。  
大部分时候他还是那个暖融融的军官——芬克尔固执地把这个词加在了他身上，当他固执起来克伦森多夫完全拿他没有办法，就像某个晚上——就像无数个晚上。于是他接受了“笑容里洒满了阳光”这个蠢到家的形容，也接受了日复一日地给不同的男孩女孩们表演他高超的枪法和讲述他添油加醋的故事。他在午后的树荫下和他的副官接吻，在他的弗雷迪谈起“克劳莎”时揉乱那头金发，偶尔他也会和他的男孩在草地上滚做一团，他们相对着彼此傻笑，替对方拍掉身上的草屑和落叶。  
故事应当在夕阳下的笑容里结束，战争是糟糕的，它让原本嶙峋的现实愈发血肉淋漓，所以，至少，他们活在了彼此的眼睛里。

**Author's Note:**

> *萨克森豪森:位于柏林附近，二战期间德占区纳粹集中营指挥总部所在地。  
> *mein Junge:我的男孩  
> （一点没什么意义的注释）  
> 标题意义:雏菊


End file.
